The present invention relates to a community antenna television (CATV) system and, in particular, to a power cutting device for use in connection with terminal units of the CATV system, which is capable of positively cutting the power source of all of the associated television sets according to a down-data signal supplied thereto by a central facility of the system. It is known that CATV systems are an extremely advantageous communication system which is capable of sending television programs on a plurality of channels through a cable and can accommodate bidirectional simultaneous communications. In such systems, each television set associated with a terminal unit is operated individually to receive desired programs. The terminal unit controls the associated television set.
Occasionally users of of television sets leave them in the on-state even after the programs are over. Also, it occurs that persons who are not permitted to use the television sets operate them. These are disadvantageous in view of the desire to save energy and operating costs and also reduces the lifetime of the television set. Since the switching-off of the power source for individual television sets is performed at the terminals rather than at the central facility, it is impossible to resolve the above problems.